A Second chance at life, A Second chance at love
by Amarioko
Summary: Battered and bleeding they clung to the hope. The hope that this would be the final battle. The end of the evil that was Naraku, no matter the cost. SessXKag
1. Chapter 1

_**Second chance at life, Second chance at love**_

_**Disclaimer- **__I don't own Inuyasha. . . Sigh_

_**Prologue**_

_Heavy, dark, ominous clouds hung over the warriors in the clearing below, ice cold rain stung like that of needles. Battered and bleeding they clung to the hope. The hope that this would be the final battle. The end of the evil that was Naraku, no matter the cost._

_"Die!" _

_Naraku's shout brought their attention to the tenticles they had been ignoring, in favor for the hordes of demons surrounding them. The very demons that had made up Naraku. The two miko were unsuspecting. Kagome stood in battle pose, her form hovering protectively over her adoptive kit. Kikyou stood not too far away, brandishing her bow as a weapon, having run out of arrows long before. _

_"Kagome-chan!"_

_"Kagome-sama!"_

_"Mommy!"_

_"Kikyou!" _

_The sound of a body hitting the ground echoed throughout the clearing, a gasp of pain not too far off. Inuyasha stood, as a hanyou shield, in front of his beloved. His kikyou._

_She looked at him, her once dulled brown eyes filling with tears, tears for him. "Inuyasha," She whispered, caressing his face with a pale hand. His own hand covered hers, rubbing it in a soothing manner, as if she was the one in pain instead of him. He smiled then, a true smile, one only meant for her. "I. . . I love you," Blood trickled from his mouth as he fell straight into her waiting arms. _

_"Inuyasha," She shook him, non-believing. "Inuyasha!" She shook harder. A sob tore from her throat and she hugged him to her. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" She rocked him as she would a child. "Wake up! Wake up, my love! We. . . It- It's not time! We were supposed to die together!" He lay nonmoving, limp in her arms, "I love you!" She cried, "Do you hear me, I love you I said!" She purified the tentacle from it's place through his chest, blood flowing freely. The Undead miko stood,but not before placing his body gently behind her. She looked into his glassy eyes, using her palm to slide them closed. She left a lingering kiss on his dead lips._

_The vengeful cries of Inuyasha's companions brought her attention back to the matter at hand. _

_They combined their strengths, as Kagome had told them to. Miroku's staff and Sango's Hiraikotsu. Kikyou's arrows, Sesshoumaru's blades, and even Shippo's foxfire. Naraku's dying wail filled them with such relief and pain, knowing that the battle was done, but at what cost? _

_Sango's harsh sob brought their attention to the younger miko, her body halfway hidden by the slayer's hunched form. Shippou knew he would never forget those pained blue orbs. He ran for her, but Kirara held him back, knowing her master needed a moment. Shippou's tears soaked her soft sandy brown fur. _

_Teary eyes widened as the proud Youkai Lord dropped to his knee's before the miko, Kagome. He took her into his arms with such gentleness, the gentleness of a lover. Tenseiga lay beside him, useless. The sword would not bring her back to him. His once emotionless eyes filled with such love and anguish they felt they were unworthy of such a sight. Tears slid down his striped cheeks, dripping to the ground below. _

_"Gomen ne sai. . .," He whispered, stroking her cheek. She smiled at him, but the choked gasp ruined it. He could feel her blood, smell it, taste it even. The crimson liquid oozed from unhealed wounds, wounds he failed to save her from. He held her to his chest, raking his claws through her hair. "S. . .Sesshou. . ." She whispered. "Shhh," He silenced her. " Gomen," She cried out suddenly, His eyes widened. He felt like the pup he once was, holding his mother's bleeding body as she died. "It. . . It is I who should apologize," He stated, trying to keep his voice as emotionless as always, but failing horribly. "Baka." She tried to laugh, but only coughed up blood. He wiped her mouth with his stained sleeve. She stared at him. Stared at him with those eyes of her's. Those eyes that had held so much life, so much joy. Now, they were only dulled imitations._

_"Don't forget me?" She suddenly whispered, clutching his kimono tightly. He shook his head, loosening her hands to a relaxed state. "Never." Tears welled up in his eyes, he tried blinking them back, but they ran down his face like twin rivers. _

_Kikyou stood behind him, in her hand the jewel that caused this. The Shikon no Tama. "Make a wish,"_

_She held it out to him. He took it from her, gripping it with such force. He wished it would shatter again, but knew his beloved died for this. . .thing. He relaxed his grip, making a silent wish. _

_He placed it in Kagome's hand, curling her dainty fingers around it. _

_He looked up at her angelic face, those azure eyes staring back. "Miko. . .," he whispered. "Kagome." She reminded him, "I love you." There, she said it. "I-. . .I. ." He couldn't find the words, and as he wasted this time he felt her slipping away. Her breathing became shallow, her heart rate sluggish. It was when she became transparent he found the strength to say the four words. "I love you," She whispered again. She vanished. She was gone, and he hadn't told her. The four words she longed to hear._

_I love you, too. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Second chance at life, Second chance at love**_

_**Disclaimer- **__Don't own Inuyasha _

_**Chapter One: To die, To Live once more**_

_**Kagome. . .**_

_Nhh.  
_

_**Kagome. . . .**_

_Mmm?_

_**KAGOME!**_

_Kagome snapped awake, sitting up in a rush. She quickly got to her feet, looking around in fear. _

_White. White all around her. She could see nothing but white. But... wait! There! A bridge stood in the distance. If she could reach it, maybe...  
_

_The more she walked the farther away in seemed. Hours seemed to go by and suddenly she stopped, dropping to her knees and sitting on her calves."Where am I?" _

_"The emptiness. The bridge between The Living World and The After Life. The waiting room, I must say, would have been a better place to put you." A voice said from behind her. She spun around, barely able to catch herself from falling. There, in front of her stood. . . "Father?" She squeaked, getting to her feet. He chucked, a deep pleasing sound. "Yes Kagome, it's me." He said, opening his arms. She seemed hesitant, hopping around from foot to foot. "Come on," He coaxed, "I'm real, I promise." Without further delay, she rushed into his arms. "Papa!" She cried, "I missed you so much!" He held her as she cried, making soft comforting sounds in the back of his throat. _

_When she looked up at him again, all traces of tears gone, he realized time was cutting short. If she didn't go back to the realm of the living soon she really would die._

_"Papa?" She asked, hesitant. _

_"Yes, Kagome?" _

_"Am... Am I dead?" She squeaked, tears brimming her eyes, eyes so much like his own. _

_"Unfortunately, Kagome, you died in the battle with Naraku." He said, his tone sad. She gasped. Oh no, what about the others? What could she do for them now? Wait a minute! How did he...  
_

_"You. . . know about that?" She asked, awed. _

_He nodded with a grin. "I'm dead, Kagome, there's not much to do here but to watch." He nodded his head, as if confirming something. Wow, nothing but watch? Wasn't that a bit creepy, if not stalker-ish? "But. . .," She paused. "Dead?" She frowned and tears began to form in her eyes as she realized she'd never see her friends or family again._

_She'd never see him again.  
_

_Mr. Higurashi panicked, they didn't have much time left, no time for another crying session. "B-but it wasn't your time!" He added hastily. _

_She looked up in surprise. "Wha... What?" He nodded, calming down. _

_"You still have a destiny, Kagome. One helluva destiny," He winked. _

_She giggled, amused at her father's antics. "You have a long, long time until you have to meet me here again, Kagome." She frowned, "How? Why?" He merely smiled, "Time for you to go." _

_"Wait!" She begged. "Will I remember any of this?" He thought for a moment, "No, actually." She looked confused, "Why not?" He shook his head."Kagome, think about it. If a human," his eyes slid to the side slyly as he whispered to himself, "or demon," before continuing in his normal tone, "remembered the waiting room, because they wouldn't end up here, I have no idea why they put you here. I mean, the waiting room would have been more pleasant....," Kagome smiled as her father rambled, knowing it was him she got it from. _

_"Dad," She said with an amused grin. He stopped and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "Sorry. Where was I? Ah, yes! If they ever remembered, it could be a total disaster! A lot of people die early, you know. And we have to send them back. And when we do, if they remember, they could tell people and it would cause heaps of trouble! Not to mention us poor, lower beings who get into trouble for sending them back with memory of this place." _

_Mr. Higurashi took a deep breath and grabbed his daughter up for one last hug, "Good bye, Kagome." She smiled, albeit sadly, "Bye, Papa."  
_

_"Oh!" He remember with a sheepish grin, "Sorry about this, in advance." He said, more to himself than her. _

_"Wait! What do you mean 'in advance'?!" She asked, paranoid. Mr. Higurashi winced. _

_He slowly started to fade. . ._

_Kagome rousing into wakefulness._

_**Good bye, My daughter. My little Kagome. . .**_

_Wait!_

_**Until We meet again. . . .**_

_No! Come back, Papa! What did you mean?_

O.o.O.o.O

"AIEEEEEE!" SPLASH! Kagome opened her eyes to find some fish staring oddly at her. She knew then what he meant, Or did she? She was _so _confused! She was probably in a lake, or a pond. She quickly swam to the surface of the freezing cold water, taking a much needed breather.

She caught the attention of several people walking by. That was when she noticed. She was naked! She turned crimson, from embarrassment and anger, but mostly anger.

She wished her father was here, so she could smack him!

When you died in the movies you didn't come back naked! But, she supposed this wasn't a movie. Just as she was about to swim to shore something hit her on the head, covering her view. She quickly took it off and examined it. It was a large male T-shirt. She looked up, expecting to see her father grinning down at her, but only saw blue skies and white fluffy clouds. She swam over to a grassy ledge, hastily climbing up it to put on the shirt. She found out it was a black silk shirt. She grimaced, it only went down to her mid thighs, clinging to every curve. Seeing as she was going nowhere fast, she began to explore.

Several odd stares were shot her way, making her nervous. Her ears twitched, catching people talking about her,calling her awful names. _Freak, mutant, half-dog, demon. _She so suddenly had the urge to look at herself. She scampered towards the lake and as she looked into the water she gaped.

She wasn't human! Her once dark locks were now a shiny bluish-silver. Instead of her usual blue eyes, silver with a sheen of violet stared back at her. Fingernails, ha! Claws! Human ears, who needs em? Not when we've got puppy ears! Pale creamy skin replaced her once tan complexion.

She stared hard at her reflection, as if willing it away. As it only stayed the same she burst in to tears. _I'll never be normal again! _She thought with a sob. She roughly splashed the image away.

O.o.O.o.O

"Ahem," An angel cleared her throat, causing Mr. Higurashi to look up. "What?" he asked. The angle raised a perfect eyebrow, "Weren't you supposed to erase her memory?" Mr. Higurashi slapped himself, a silly grin on his face. "That's what I forgot!"

The angel sighed, shaking her head. "Idiot," She scolded. "She's your daughter, how could you forget?"

He pouted, "I've been up here for so long, it's a surprise I remember my own name!" He set his hands in prayer and began chanting. A few minutes later he crossed his arms and stated, "There, it's done." The angel smacked him in the back of his head. "OW!" He cried. "What'd you do that for?" The angel shrugged, "I felt like it." He whimpered. "I was told angels were kind and gentle." The angel looked surprised, "And you believed that?"

As soon as the angel walked away the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He spun, "L-lady...-" The woman raised her hand, gentle eyes looking down on his daughter below. "Erase it." She whispered. "Huh?" He looked at her, confused. "I did." She shook her head, "Erase it, Higurashi. All of it." His eyes widened. "B-but...why?" She gave a sad smile. "If she remembers now, she'll die. They cannot be together now, even after so long. He must work for her love, and her memory. In doing so, he will soften his heart. He will be able to love her." Mr. Higurashi's eyes were wide with awe, he had never had a real conversation with The Lady before. And she knew his daughter's future. He smiled.

"Yes, My Lady. If you say it is necessary, then it will be done." The Lady nodded, pleased. She looked down at his daughter one last time, almost longingly and left.

He sighed and placed his hands in prayer. "I'm sorry, Kagome. I have to." And he erased it.

O.o.O.o.O

_Why am I crying? _She wondered. She couldn't remember. In fact, she couldn't remember anything! Like how she got here and why she was wearing something like this out in public! Why was she all alone? Did she have a family, friends, a boyfriend, or even a husband? But the thing she wondered most of all was. . .

. . ._Who am I? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Second chance at life, Second chance at love**_

_**Chapter two : A missing piece**_

_What. . . What am I?_

She looked at her reflection. Staring at, in her opinion, her mutated body. _What made me like this? Wa-. . Was I even human to begin with? _

"Young lady," An old withered voice spoke, "Are you quite alright?" She turned her unique eyes on the small old woman. "Yes," She whispered. "I. . .I think so." The old lady looked at her with a critical eye. For a second she saw a flash of a memory

-

_"Are ye quite alright, child?" She tilted her head up from her pensive stare at the fire, giving the old miko a strained smile and a nod. The old woman looked unconvinced._

_"Ye do not look it." _

_-  
_

"-on't look okay, are you sure?" She snapped back to attention. Her vision swam for a moment, causing her to stumble. "Oh dear," came the concerned voice of the old woman. "Please dear, come with me." A wrinkled hand latched onto hers. Since she was fairly tall now, she had to hunch over to keep grip of the old woman's hand. "Do. . . Do you have somewhere to live?" The woman asked. Kagome shook her head, but seeing the lady's back turned she spoke, "I. . .I don't know," She sighed, " I can't remember anything." The old woman paused. "Not even your name?" She questioned. Kagome felt tears fill her eyes, "N-. . .No." She choked out. "Poor dear," The woman cooed. "You can live with me at my shrine," Seeing the strange look on the young woman's face, she hastily added a, "At least until you find your family, or get back on your feet." Kagome paused, only hearing the first part. "Shrine?"

-

_Shrine steps filled her vision as she quickly ran up. "You brat!" She heard who she assumed to be a younger version of herself call. "I'll get you back!" Childish laughter met her ears at her comment. "I'll get you, Souta!" _

-

"Come along dear," The old woman tugged. "It's not good to stop in the middle of traffic." Kagome slowly followed the woman's lead. "What's your name?" She asked. "Ashai." The woman, now known as Ashai replied. "Oh, Hello Ashai." Kagome smiled. Ashai smiled at her, brown eyes crinkling with happiness. "You remind me. . .," She shook her head.

"Nevermind." Kagome nodded her head in understanding.

"You, my dear, need to cover up those ears and claws of yours." Ashai suddenly stated. Kagome blinked in suprise. She had almost forgotten, almost. "Yes." She said in a melancholy tone. "Don't fret, deary, all things happen for a reason." Ashai said her eyes holding untold wisdom. It was gone a second later and had Kagome not been looking she would have missed it.

O.o.O.o

"Ahh, here we are," Ashai intoned with a bright smile, making Kagome want to smile in return. "It's not much, but it's home." Ashai said wistfully, and as Kagome looked around, she knew the woman was merely being modest. A pristine shrine met her questing gaze. Swept shrine steps and raked leaves, well kept plants and an old shed in the back. Kagome felt a surge of longing flow through her, as if she were missing something. She shook her head. She shouldn't be so sad, she trailed her eyes to where Ashai stood, this kind old woman had welcomed her into her home, unconcerned with what the strange girl might have been in her past life.

"You may stay with me," Ashai stated before looking her up and down; a frown on her face at such indecent attire. "You will need a new clothes, perhaps a bath." She paused. "A name as well." She added as an afterthought. "I can't go around calling you 'girl' now can I?" She asked with a smile. Kagome shook her head in agreement. "How can I ever repay you?" Kagome asked, her voice was smooth and seductive and for some reason that scared her, confused her.

She felt. . .that her voice should have been more girlish, not so. .so. .sexy! She shook her head and Ashai commented, "Well now, we'll be having to beat young men away with sticks, won't we?" She winked. Kagome blushed bright red, cupping her cheeks with clawed hands to hide the scarlet stain. Ashai laughed and grabbed Kagome's hand, "Come along deary, let's get you cleaned up."

Kagome followed as the old woman led her into the shrine, her eyes darting around and drinking in every sight, every smell, and every sound. It felt strange. . .these senses, But if she had these all her life shouldn't she be used to it? Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose. She felt a headache coming on.

_**5 minutes later. . .**_

Kagome watched with wide eyes as Ashai dug through the closet, throwing clothes all around the room. She yelped and ducked as a shoe randomly flew past her ear. Why the hell did that shoe just fly? Wasn't she going through clothes? Kagome shook her head.

As she opened her eyes again all she could see were large wise brown eyes. Kagome let out a high pitched yelp and fell back, tumbling off the bed. Silvery blue eyes peaked up from the other side of the bed curiously, watching with wide eyes as the woman changed before her. Instead of two brown eyes, only one eye and an eye-patch stared back, and instead of modern clothes, old miko garbs adorned her withered body.

Without thought the ex-human asked in a whimpering voice, "Keade?" As quickly as the illusion appeared it vanished again. "Keade?" The old woman inquired with a raised brow. Kagome's brow furrowed with her mounting confusion and frustration. "Keade?" she mouthed to herself, silently questioning who this person was, and who this person was to _her_. Ashai lowered her head in understanding.

Kagome looked in wonder at the strange, but familiar garments in her clawed hands. Ashai looked up from drawing her a bath, answering her unspoken question. "For you to wear, my dear." The girl, if possible, looked even more confused. Turning to face her guardian, her face plainly asked 'Why?'.

Asha let out a pleasant laugh, "You don't expect to do nothing while you're here, do you? I will put you to work on my shrine. You may be the priestess, for I am now much too old to be doing such duties as cleaning and tending to visitors. You don't mind, do you?" Kagome shook her head with a happy smile, looking upon her new clothes with a new light. _ I won't feel useless, like before with. . . _Her thoughts cut off, and she couldn't remember what she was thinking, or why she was thinking it in the first place.

Ashai stood from her hunched position, adding bath salts to soothe her demon charge. "Come along, dear. Your bath awaits." Kagome sighed, letting the towel she had draped around her drop, and stepping in to the steaming water. "Mmmm," She groaned. Ashai smiled pleasantly and left the stressed girl to her thoughts.

_Who am I, really? Why do I feel... as if I'm missing something, or maybe; someone? _Pulling from her thoughts she began bathing with practiced ease.

_It's... as if I'm missing something. Almost as if I lost my very soul. _

Kagome placed a hand on her chest, above where her heart lay. She felt it's soft thumping and wondered why she felt hollow inside. Resting her chin on the edge of the tub, she let the tears brimming her eyes drift down her cheeks in twin pools of her anguish.

_I feel so empty; so... alone._


End file.
